DxD: Vida en Nishuu
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Sasuke Uvall tiene el deseo de matar a su hermano Itachi que extermino a su clan. Naruto Uzumaki es un hibrido paira de la faccion Shinto. Kurotsuchi Vapula tiene el simple deseo de ser mas fuerte de su clan. Yagura Forneus tiene la ambición de ser un Maou. Separados son simples niños pero juntos y sus compañeros seran quienes cambiaran el futuro de los mundos. Multiple harems.


**DxD: Vida en Nishuu. **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto y Highschool DxD a su creador.**

**Este fic es un crossover muy único, es decir lo usual de los fics de Naruto es que siempre el mencionado terminaba en el mundo DxD o nació en él y se volvió súper fuerte, no quiero nada de ello, en un fic de humor señalaron lo mucho que se usan a Naruto mucho en crossover, eso está bien y no puede ser cambiado pero es muy excesivo y eso fastidia un poco, de igual forma la cosa es que hay que ser original y crear cosas nuevas, no sé si hay otros fics crossover de estas dos series en español pero bueno, quiero hacer uno yo mismo. **

**Aclarare algunas cosas, este fic ocurre absolutamente en universo DxD, aparecerán y se centraran en personajes de Naruto pero ambientados en el mundo DxD, los protagonistas masculinos son Sasuke y Naruto, veamos, es por diferentes razones, Naruto es el protagonista favoritos de todo así que entenderán que el aparecerá y será un protagonista en mi fic pero en total Sasuke igual lo será, en un cierto sentido él lo será más, les explicare, para que el fic funcionen muchas cosas de personas cambiaran como poderes, nacionalidad, ascendencias y demás, algunos tendrán sus poderes originales pero a bases de las reglas del mundo DxD, ahí entran del por qué digo que Sasuke ligeramente es el principal protagonista, es simple, en este fic el es un demonio de sangre pura de la casa Uvall, tanto porque el apellido Uchiha y Uvall comienzan con la misma letra pero también en Ars Goetia o demonología el demonio marques Uvall: **

"**Proporciona el amor de las mujeres, causa amistad entre amigos y enemigos, y revela cosas del pasado, presente y futuro"**

**Con esta descripción se hace alusión al Sharingan, a la fama de Sasuke con las chicas, los problemas que tienen con las amistades y pues se recuerda como kakashi engaño a zabuza sobre dique el sharingan podía ver el futuro, bueno con poderes espacio-tiempo, ver el flujo del estilo de pelea del oponente y tal pues la cuestión es muy simple y por ello Sasuke es de la casa Uvall. Como tal este es un ejemplo de cómo la historia de los personaje de Naruto cambian y se adaptan al del canon. Esto es obviamente un Harem, un fic mío de Naruto y más de DxD siempre será un harem, tanto esta vez será de Sasuke y Naruto.**

* * *

_El demonio Uvall. _

_Estaba respirando con dificultad, estaba asustado, horrorizado, asqueado y en pánico mientras corría con desesperación, muertos, muertos por toda parte era lo que veía, su amada y orgullosa familia estaba muerta en todo el lugar de sus tierras, soldados, panaderos, tenderos, sirvientes y demás estaban muertos en el piso desangrándose como si nada, el nunca espero que esto sucediera, hoy se suponía que sería el día en que su padre estaría feliz de haberse graduado temprano de la escuela de demonios del territorio Agares, no…no esta barbaridad. El vio su hogar, una gran mansión japonesa humana que tanto su madre le gustaba y entro sin vacilar corriendo por los pasillos susurrando los nombres de su padre pero el silencio era lo único que le respondía y decidió intentar por última vez en el estudio privado de su padre. Sin dudarlo entra a dicho lugar pero lo que encontró era peor que el silencio. Desde entonces ese momento para siempre se convertiría en su peor y más odiado recuerdo._

_-…Hermano…. ¿Por qué….porque lo has hecho…?_

_-…. tonto Hermano menor…..jamás lo entenderás…_

El no se alarmo, no se altero y no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo por los recuerdos que asaltaron en sus sueños durante toda la noche, el ya estaba acostumbrado, acostumbrado en recordar lo horrores que había visto aquel día. Sasuke Uvall o conocido por los humanos con el alias de Sasuke Uchiha se levanto de su cama y sin darle mucha importancia limpio su rostro lleno de sudor por los recuerdos que asaltaron en sus sueños. El sonrió con sarcasmo puro, han pasado más de siete años y aun no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas.

-Que patético….-Murmuro Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su cama y fue al baño a hacer su limpieza matutina, media hora después estaba sentando en su asiento en la cocina del apartamento en el cual residía tomando un poco de café negro y un desayuno simple japonés, el se mantuvo en silencio por una buena hora pensando en la nada y tal, ya hace mucho había terminado su desayuno y se había cambiado en su uniforme escolar de la escuela humana que iba, que comenzara en otra hora por lo que no estaba alarmado por el tiempo. Repentinamente un sonido llama la atención de Sasuke y el sacando uno de sus bolsillos mostro una tableta con el símbolo de su clan siendo un circulo con tres tomoes en él, el símbolo brillo para mostrar una imagen holográfica de cuatro personas en ellas. Sasuke con una expresión en blanco hablo-…Mph….llamaron…. ¿que ha sucedido?

-_¡OI HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESO QUE TE LLAMAMOS PARA FELICITARTE POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡¿Y ASÍ NO SALUDAS?!_

_-¿Es mi cumpleaños?...quizás por eso mis pesadillas fue más pesadas hoy. _No tengo con quien celebrarla así que no me importa.

-_Sí que eres un pendejo, Uvall._

_-Ma, ma, chicos cálmense, de igual forma, feliz cumpleaños Sasuke._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido!_

_-…Feliz…cumpleaños, Sasuke._

_-_….no hay necesidad de felicitarme por algo trivial, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Kakashi-Dijo Sasuke con una expresan en blanco mientras kakashi y los jóvenes se reían o gruñía respectivamente a la contesta del joven pelinegro. Sasuke estaba un poco irritado con los joviales que eran todos ellos pero en el fondo estaba agradecidos con ellos, sin ellos de seguro hace mucho se había vuelto loco por toda la presión, la perdida y la rabia que tenía en su ser desde el gran incidente del clan Uvall.

El clan Uvall que si bien no eran tan grande como los Gremory o los Sitri o lo Bael y tal pero era uno de los clanes más poderosos, ellos tenían como rangos unos ojos de gran poder llamado Sharingan que tienen la capacidad de copiar cualquier estilo de magia que no sea personalizada o genética, como tal magia demoniaca, magia humana, magia nórdica, cual sea puede ser copiada excepto magia o poder quizás genético como por ejemplo estaba la de Gremory con su poder de la destrucción y tal, puede disipar ilusiones de cualquier clase, puede crear hipnosis visuales y demás habilidades.

La casa Uvall en la gran guerra fue una de las mas fuerte con el fundador Madara Uvall que de una manera se crio en Japón y peor en medio de la gran guerra, en total se podía explicar porque su clan estaba tan afiliado a lo japonés del mundo humano, ellos aunque tenían rango de duque era un clan muy respetado por otros pero todo eso cambio cuando el hermano mayor y próximo heredero Itachi Uvall asesino a casi todo el clan: los sirvientes, los civiles, los soldados e incluso a sus propios padres dejando a Sasuke Uvall vivo. Kakashi hatake, un demonio reencarnado de clase alta, que había sido miembro de la nobleza del ya muerto Obito Uvall, no había estado presente en el ataque por lo que posteriormente tomo responsabilidad en cuidar en Sasuke y mantener estable los negocios del clan Uvall pero ha sido un trabajo difícil.

Fue difícil para todos en verdad.

Son demonios al final de todo, hubo demonios sangre pura que se horrorizaron pero a mas de ello muchos y la mayoría solo se centraron en hundir sus garras en Sasuke para influenciarlo para diferentes razones por lo tanto Sasuke había tomado la decisión de irse al mundo humano preparándose tanto física, emocional y mentalmente antes de que alcanzaran la mayoría de edad y continuar con los negocios del clan Uvall, Kakashi se encargaba de las cuentas y detener cualquier contrato matrimonial para Sasuke en el mundo infernal. Sasuke había recibido sus Evil Pieces y hacia dos años atrás desde que habían convertido a Karin Uzumaki como su reina, Suigetsu hozuki como su caballero, Juugo Jyugo como su torre, parte de su nobleza.

Eran un puñado grupo gritón pero eran los más fieles sirvientes que se podía tener. Suigetsu era parte del clan hozuki, un clan descendientes del dios del mar Susanoo, poderosos espadachines mercenarios pero que fueron aniquilados en una guerra civil en territorio de la fracción shinto, Suigetsu y su hermano mayor Mangetsu fueron los únicos sobrevivientes pero entonces cuando Mangetsu contrajo una enfermedad terminal Suigetsu estuvo por casi ser capturado por un grupo que quería robar sus poderes pero entonces fue rescatado por Sasuke, Suigetsu acepto unirse a su grupo si le salvaba la vida a su hermano.

Sasuke lo hizo reencarnando a ambos como sus caballeros salvando la vida del Hozuki mayor, todo parecía bien al principio pero entonces Mangetsu tenía que meterse en un embrollo e ir a una base enemiga para recuperar dos de las siete espadas legendarias que según los rumores decía fueron hechas por el descendiente y reencarnación de Kirigakure Saizo, uno de los diez bravos de Sanada, estas espadas eran muy poderosas y los hermanos Hozuki deseaban obtenerlas, Sasuke no obtuvo más que ayudarlos y así Suigetsu adquirió la Kubikiribocho y Mangetsu la espada Nuibari. Debido a que Sasuke no se llevaba muy bien con Mangetsu el lo cambio con una pieza de caballero sin usar de Kakashi, desde entonces Mangetsu ha sido guardaespaldas de Kakashi y su mujeres miembros de nobleza, menos mal que ambos hermanos no le vieron problema con la separación por Sasuke no quería que nadie supiera que sus primeros sirviente convertidos se convirtieron en demonios callejeros.

Karin pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, era un clan Youki de Kitsunes que pueden adoptar apariencia humana, eran expertos en Youjutsu, en su propio estilo de runas de sellado llamado Fuinjutsu, gran fuerza de vitalidad y tal, eran muy reconocidos por su pelo rojo y su gran voluntad, era un gran clan muy importante o lo era considerando que tres fracciones desconocidas enviaron batallones a exterminar al clan dejando solo sobrevivientes que se dispersaron por todas parte, Karin era media kitsune y media humana por lo que no tenía mucha habilidad del clan Uzumaki pero era una gran medica y mas gracias a su lado humano obtuvo el Sacred Gear Twilight Healing por lo que aun con su aptitud molesta decidió convertirla en su reina, el tenia la esperanza de que logre conseguir todo el poder oculto uzumaki en su ser al crecer.

Juugo era un caso un poco más simple, al parecer pertenecía de un clan extinto y peligroso llamado Jyugo que tenían la innata habilidad de usar el poder del Senjutsu y como se saben, ese poder era peligroso y los miembros de ese clan se convirtieron en monstruos psicópatas, por lo que los altos mandos de la fracción shinto tuvieron que sacrificarlos para evitar los problemas, al final Juugo era el último de ellos y aun con su aptitud suave algunas veces sin querer su cuerpo absorbía energía natural y se convertía en un verdadero monstruo de combate pero Sasuke con su sharingan lo tenía controlado, por esa razón Juugo paso a ser miembro de la nobleza de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo le han ido? ¿Han averiguado algo?-Pregunto directamente Sasuke mirando con frialdad a su nobleza que hicieron mueca por las palabras de su rey, Sasuke no tenía que escucharlo, ya podía saber que la respuesta era negativa. Habían sido enviado al mundo infernal tanto para registrarse al sistema como también averiguar alguna noticia de su hermano mayor Itachi Uvall, el criminal más peligroso de rango SSS del mundo infernal, pero parece que no han podido averiguar nada. El soltó un suspiro de decepción-….solo vengan, tomen algunas cosas de la mansión Uvall y regresen de una vez. Kakashi, espero que nada malo pase a los negocios y cuentas de mi familia, espero que la señorita Kato y Mitarashi no dejen que estés metido leyendo esas historias sucias que tantos te gustan.

_-Mouu ~ Sasuke, no digas esas cosas que entonces mis lindas mujercitas van a pensar mal de mí._

-….Kakashi.

_-¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke?_

-….Kakashi, estás leyendo ahora uno de estos libros.

_-Dije que no dijeras nada, no que mintieras._

-…..Mph….Solo vengan, chicos, no pierdan el tiempo.

-_Che, a mi me parece como te sientes solo allá, eh tonto rey, Hahahaha._

_-¡SUIGETSU, BASTARDO! ¡¿PORQUE NO MUESTRA RESPETO A NUESTRO AMADO REY?!_

_-¡NO SOY GAY Y NI LAMETRASEROS ASÍ QUE NO, CUATRO OJOS!_

_-¡AHHHH! ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!_

_¡PUNCH! ¡CRACK! ¡SPLASHHH!_

_-¡AAARGGHH MALDITA LOCA!_

_-….. Ten un buen cumpleaños, Sasuke, llegaremos mañana y ahí tendremos una reunión de felicitación. Bueno…nos veremos-_Dijo Juugo con una sonrisa suave y nerviosa mientras Suigetsu y Karin estaban de peleas en el fondo de la llamada holográfica y kakashi les ignoraba simplemente leyendo su novela porno. Sasuke le tembló el parpado de uno de sus ojos y asintiendo en despedida a Juugo termino la llamada para después soltar un suspiro de molestia pero por un momento después sonrió suavemente. El tenia un gran odio intenso a su hermano homicida que anda por ahí haciendo quien sabe y Sasuke tenía la intención de matarlo para recuperar el honor que su clan perdió en la muerte pero sabía que la razón del porque no se ha vuelto un completo sociópata eran por Kakashi y ese trió de desadaptados, porque al final ellos le hacían sentir…un poco vivo. Se sentía un poco bien y sabia que ellos estarían ahí cuando cumpliera con su objetivo; matar a Itachi. Soltando un suspiro Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su apartamento dispuesto a ir a la escuela-….Espero que no se demoren, esto ha sido muy aburrido y mas con ese zopenco de Yagura y su grupito haciéndome compañía. Al menos Kurotsuchi no es fastidiosa.

Así comenzó a caminar Sasuke pensando en sus compañeros demonios herederos, Yagura Kirigakure siendo su verdadero nombre Yagura Forneus que tienen dominio de hechicería de agua y la transformación de una criatura marina similar al kraken y el último miembro heredero de unos de los pilares que estudiaban con Sasuke era Kurotsuchi Yoton o Kurotsuchi Vapula, un clan especializado en transformación de grifos demoniacos además tenían rebaños de esas bestias, al igual que Sairaorg Bael, Kurotsuchi nació con la falta de linaje de su clan, ella era incluso atacada por los Grifos de su hogar, pero ella se entreno tanto que aprendió hechizos elemental de agua que sería imposible para su linaje y creó su propio poder marca tratando de control y creación del elemento lava convirtiéndola en la segunda demonio joven más fuerte.

-_Tsk, solo lo dicen porque no he estado tanto tiempo en el mundo infernal_…-Eso y también porque los poderes de lava de Kurotsuchi eran tremendos y muy peligrosos de combatir, Sasuke era fuerte, con sus técnicas de Youjutsu, su Sharingan y poderes demoniacos le hacia uno de los más fuertes jóvenes demonios de clase alta pero Sairaorg era tan resistente, tan rápido y tan fuerte que usando solo poder físico es capaz de diezmar a muchos en un instante, Sasuke una vez le enfrento y aun con su Sharingan activado no pudo hacer nada para ganar, Kurotsuchi en cambio tenía un dominio de la lava que daba incluso daba miedo y aun con un cuerpo tremendo la lava igual podía lastimar a Sairaorg aun cuando al final obtuvo la victoria. En total Sasuke era el tercero más fuerte entre los jóvenes herederos y demás pero en total es simplemente porque Kurotsuchi tenía sus trucos y causo un grave daño a Sairaorg en su duelo amistoso hace un par de meses atrás.

Ya al poco tiempo Sasuke llego a su escuela, la secundaria Nishuu, la más grande en toda Tokio debido a…los competitivos que eran ya que en cada competencia inter escolar en toda la región de Kanto los estudiantes de los clubes de la secundaria Nishuu se….emocionan un montón en la competencia obteniendo grandes victorias y como tal eso atrajo mucha fama a la secundaria. Por lo tanto Sasuke se movió entre un mar de gente que entraba a la secundaria y eso que en uno cuarenta minutos iban a iniciar las clases lo cual demostraba cuanta gente de haber si los madrugadores que llegan eran excesivo.

Sasuke se mueve entre la multitud de estudiantes humanos adolescentes e ignora sin problema los chillidos de las chicas o los gruñidos de furia de los varones debido a su presencia, Sasuke era popular pero el odiaba eso profundamente, Suigetsu se aprovechaba de su popularidad en salir con cuanta chica quiera y Karin hacia un montón de escándalos contra las otras chicas, Juugo era más tranquilo y eso es decir mucho que tenia episodios psicóticos crónicos. Ya entrando a su salón de clases Sasuke observa que la profesora de economía estaba presente, tratándose de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño rojizo con un cuerpo sin igual que era objeto de alabanza de los jóvenes estudiantes de la secundaria Nishuu, Sasuke como un demonio se suponía que debía de tener un libido alto pero Sasuke sabia controlarse pero incluso el sabia apreciar la belleza femenina, solo que había un problema con la maestra…

-Oh~~ señor Uchiha, veo que ha llegado a visitarme temprano, que atrevido de su parte~~, oh que diría Yagura cuando sepa que su protegido es un chico lujurioso que desea devorar a su maestra de clases-Sasuke sintió temblar uno de sus ojo, algunas veces compadecía a Yagura, soportar todo el rato a esta mujer debía de ser un logro. Su maestra de economía se llamaba Mei Terumi, la reina de la nobleza de Yagura, poseedora de un Sacred Gear llamado Vulcanus Pride que le permite un control del elemento lava, ella era de por sí más fuerte en el dominio de ese poder que Kurotsuchi claro que esta ultima tiene talento en su estilo de pelea propio, Mei terumi igual tiene un rango genético que le permite crear niebla corrosiva y era muy buena en hechizos de agua, por lo tanto era una mujer de respetar pero claro siempre hay un pero en todo…

-….Profesora….por favor, no digas esas cosas que puedes causarme problemas. También a Yagura-Dijo lo ultimo como ocurrencia tardía, a él le importaba un comino lo que le ocurría al enano Forneus, pero lo nombraba solo por decir, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Mei Terumi era una hermosa mujer pero tenía una manera inconsciente de actuar inapropiadamente en cualquier situación, el rumor cuenta que acepto ser la reina de Yagura si este aceptaba ser su esposo, bueno, eso era un problema con Yagura ser un demonio de sangre pura además de ser mucho más joven que la mujer además por ser un enano muchos piensan que tiene como catorce años cuando tiene diecisiete años en realidad, por lo tanto la situación era muy incómoda para todos pero Sasuke no quería saber más del asunto, esos eran problemas de Yagura.

-Ohhh si, mi querido maridito~~ se puede poner celoso si coqueteo otro hombre, oh que mal.

-Ugh.

-¿Oh? ¿Ocurre algo, señor Sasuke? O…. ¿quizás este triste de mi futura boda con mi querido Yagura?... ¿o es porque Yagura se casara ¡oh dios, que escándalo es este, un heredero de un clan está interesado en otro, oh las sorpresa que todos llevaran cuando sepa que el señor Sasuke es un uke, que pena en verdad que un heredero sea un homo…!—

-¡Suficiente, basta, cállate!-Ahí está, la mujer tenía una imaginación muy imperativa, de un momento te puede salir con todo un chorro que da más miedo. Y menos mal que la cuestión de edad importa un huevo en el mundo infernal porque si no muchos estarían murmurando sobre asaltas cunas a Mei terumi metiéndose con Yagura. Con un suspiro de molestia Sasuke se dirigió a su asiento sentándose ignorando los lloriqueos de Mei sobre su rey, Sasuke la ignoro, de verdad era lo mejor. Así cuando paso como media horas Sasuke noto la llegada del otro demonio de sangre pura de la escuela tratándose de Kurotsuchi que tomaba asiento a su lado. Sasuke alzo una ceja ante el silencio de la mujer pelinegra-….Mph.

-….Si. Oi, feliz cumpleaños por cierto.

-…

-…

-…. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-…..Mi abuelo se ha puesto a quejar de nuevo, fue fastidioso tratar con el anciano pero mi padre me informo que en un año ocurrirá la fiesta para promover a los demonios jóvenes, mi padre dice que tengo que tener una gran nobleza fuerte en el final del año para no causar vergüenza a mi familia.

-Mph.

-…

-….. ¿Por qué no escoges a algunas de los estudiantes de aquí?

-Grrrr porque los que valían la pena fueron tomados por Yagura, el espadachín de segundo curso Chojuro, el medio Yuki-Onna Haku, el maestro de química Utakata mitad Youki, la maestra de Kendo Ameyuri y espadachín mercenaria, el maestro de matemática Ao y poseedor de un ojo de Balor, el conserje Raiga espadachín asesino y el chico de primer curso Ranmaru, semidiós de Tsukuyomi. Yagura obtuvo todo lo bueno, mírame, apenas tengo tres miembros en mi nobleza.

-Akatsuchi, Han, Gari y Suzumebachi Kamizuru. Han y Gari son fuertes, quisiera probar mi fuerza contra ellos.

-Han es un antisocial y Gari no le interesa perder el tiempo, además ambos están ocupado en la universidad así que no podrás pelear contra ellos.

-Tsk

-¿Y tú que, Uchiha? Aquí hay estudiantes excepcionales que puedas escoger para tu nobleza. Hay algunos que he puesto el ojo pero no tengo el tiempo para entrenarlos o son complicados.

-¿Incluso lo que tienen Sacred Gears?

-Sus Sacred Gears son complicados, Tengamos por ejemplo a Tenten Higurashi, usuaria del Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith, es un Sacred Gear muy bueno pero su poder de crear espadas santas es peligroso para ella si se convierte en un demonio, no me gustan los espadachines así que no quiero perder el tiempo con ella, por eso te pregunto ¿Por qué no has hecho algo con ella?

-…..no sabía que ella tenía ese Sacred Gear….

-¿Entonces…?

-….Simplemente pienso que quizás sea igual que….ese.

-….

-…..

-… ¿Te refieres a Rock lee? Oh dios ¿tienes miedo que ella sea una subnormal como ese?

-Si, no me mientas y no digas que no te da escalofrió ese subnormal.

-Pues sí, es un raro en verdad, si no fuera porque no tiene Sacred Gear y ninguna pizca de energía mágica en su ser lo cual es raro yo de seguro quizás….no, no vale la pena, no me acercaría a ese loco ni muerta.

-…..considerare a Tenten, veré si Blade Blacksmith no le cause un problema aun siendo un demonios. No había considerado buscar nuevos sirvientes en esto pero quizás pueda buscar activamente nuevos subordinados de nuevo.

-Vale, tu grupito me da pena, son fuertes pero idiotas, una gritona, un imbécil y un raro, eso tiene que dar pena…uuuuhhhh que mala suerte la mía, tantas opciones en esta escuela y todos son subnormales, el gordo de Akimichi es fuerte y tiene una buena cantidad de poder mágico pero solo come y come sin parar, ni el Nara y la Yamanaka son mejores, uno un perezoso que no hace nada y la otra es una loca Fangirl, la otra Fangirl llamada Sakura tiene un buen poder mágico pero yo no me meteré a una niña con el pelo rosa en mi nobleza, me traería vergüenza. Los Hyugas que son buenos espiritistas y luchadores expertos siempre se alejan de nosotros por ser demonios y ni he podido acercarme al grupo de Samui durante todo este tiempo que he estado en esta escuela. Que fastidio.

-Mph.

-Nunca eres de ayuda ¿sabes de eso, Uvall?

-…..Tranquilízate, ya van a comenzar las clases, profesora Terumi, deje suelto la barrera de silencio-Ordeno con voz seca Sasuke mientras Mei que escuchaba las quejas de Kurotsuchi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ella chasqueo los dedos lo cual hizo que un sonido como un espejo sonara levemente, un simple hechizo para silenciar la conversación de Sasuke con Kurotsuchi y evitar que alguien les escuchara, ya hecho eso Mei fue a su escritorio para esperar a su alumno. Así como unos cinco minutos después sonó la campada y lentamente los estudiantes entraban en sus respectivas aulas, Mei con una sonrisa que saco suspiro de sus alumnos varones comenzó la clase de economía y así paso el tiempo cuando repentinamente comenzaron a tocar la puerta del aula de clases y de entra entro el subdirector que le susurro nerviosamente algo a Mei en voz baja que asintió un poco sorprendida antes de sonreír calmadamente, el subdirector se sonrojo profundamente y salió de inmediato dejando a los estudiantes curioso de lo que habría pasado. Mei hablo entonces.

-Estudiantes, escuchen con atención, al parecer se me ha informado que tendremos estudiante nuevo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Un estudiante nuevo?_

_-¿en este momento del año?_

_-¿Quién será? ¿Será un chico o una chica?_

_-¡Pues espero que sea una chica!_

_-oh que sea un lindo chic, sería estupendo._

Kurotsuchi y Sasuke no hicieron alboroto a diferencia de sus compañeros de clase, en cambio habían notado un pico de poder detrás de la puerta de entrada del aula, eso quería decir que quien era nuevo estudiante tenía que ser alguien de poder, Sasuke y sus compañeros demonios sabían que había un par de ángeles caídos jóvenes en la escuela e incluso ángeles en alguna parte de la ciudad pero sabían quiénes eran y eso era permitido en el tratado de no agresión entre las tres fracciones, es decir si bien son enemigos no se aceptaran problemas y enfrentamientos, los ángeles caídos y ángeles solo estaban ahí para vigilarles ya que no era bueno dejar a tres herederos de clanes en la ciudad más conocida de Japón solos, ya sintiendo el aura del recién llegado ya podía saber con exactitud que era alguien relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural y tenía una misión para estar ahí…o era solo un civil que tenía una gran cantidad de poder en bruto. Lo que era muy dudoso.

-Bueno, pase joven, es momento de presentarte-Digo Mei con una suave sonrisa pero interiormente al igual que los jóvenes Uvall y Vapula estaba en espera de analizar el recién llegado para saber con exactitud quien era. Entonces la puerta del aula se abre entrando un joven que con confianza se dirige hacia el pizarrón y sin pena toma la tiza escribiendo su nombre en Kanji y tal antes de darse la vuelta a los estudiantes sorprendido por quién era y con una sonrisa emocionada hablo con voz fuerte.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y ESPERO QUE TODOS SEAMOS AMIGOS, DATTEBAYO!-Grito un joven rubio de puntas y de ojos azules, piel tostada con marcas de bigotes en su cachetes vistiendo de por una forma de decirlo un pandillero claro con la rareza de una diadema de color naranja en su frente. El les saludos a todos con una gran sonrisa pero considerando que escribió su nombre en palabra grandes mas con un dibujito chibi de el mismo mas con su apariencia y el griterío que recién dios… pues su primera impresión de por si rara. Sasuke parpadeo un poco tomando nota unos detalles importantes del recién llegado.

-_¿Uzumaki? Entonces eso quiere decir que es miembro del clan de Karin, lo que significa que es un Youki también, se que la fracción shinto no se preocupa por los descendientes perdidos del clan uzumaki pero ¿Por qué este está aquí? Además su aura es tremenda, este tipo de verdad tiene que ser fuerte, Karin se va a volver loca cuando sepa que hay otro uzumaki en la escuela-_Pensó Sasuke con análisis y observa al uzumaki recién llegado suspirando al verlo hablar con alegría con la profesora Mei y los otros estudiantes sobre sus gustos, que parecen centrado en ramen, con una voz un poco alta de lo que es usual. Sasuke suspiro mentalmente, parece que los Uzumakis son bulliciosos, Karin y ese chico se lo estaban demostrados fácilmente. Repentinamente recibió un puntapié en su pierna y gruño con molestia viendo a su lado la causante que sonreía pero Sasuke se movió incomodo viendo la hostilidad de Kurotsuchi en sus ojos, ella le lanzo un papel doblado que Sasuke le tomo un momento abrir y encontró escrito:

_~Ese chico es mío, Uvall. Acercaste a él y les muestro las fotos de la fiesta de navidad a tus Fangirls. Cumple y no habrá problemas ¿eh, Uvall?~_

_-Tch….como si aceptara otro Uzumaki a mi nobleza. Esos son locos puros, ya tengo mucho con Karin, así que no gracias. De igual forma….que este chico haya llegado aquí no es algo normal, definitivamente sucede algo y tendré que averiguarlo-_Pensó Sasuke mientras hacia una mueca a Kurotsuchi que le sonreía amenazadoramente, Sasuke giro la mirada molesto hacia la ventana del salón pensando en sus adentros, en los delirios que Karin hará, las estupideces de Suigetsu, la tranquilidad subnormal de Juugo, su futura jugada con Tenten, los dolores de cabezas que tendrá que soportar con los ángeles caídos y la lista continua. Definitivamente este no era un buen día siendo su cumpleaños pero Sasuke no está sorprendido, su vida era un poco jodida a veces, cosas peores le ha pasado además ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?

Oh, el no debió a de haber pensando eso.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Nobleza Uvall.**

**Rey: Sasuke Uvall/Uchiha. Demonio clase alta/pura, Usuario de Sharingan. **

**Reina: Karin Uzumaki. Ex medio Youki, usuaria de Sacred Gear; Twilight Healing.**

**Torre 1: Juugo Jyugo. Ex usuario natural de Senjutsu. **

**Torre 2: ninguno. **

**Caballero 1: Suigetsu hozuki. Ex legado de Susanoo, usuario de la espada Kubikiribocho. **

**Caballero 2: Tenten Higurashi. Ex humana, usuaria de Sacred Gear: Blade Blacksmith. (Futuro)**

**Alfil 1: ninguno. **

**Alfil 2: ninguno. **

**Peón (8): ninguno.**

* * *

**Nobleza Vapula. **

**Rey: Kurotsuchi Vapula/Yoton. Demonio de clase alta/Pura, Usuario de Yoton: elemento lava. **

**Reina: Suzumebachi Kamizuru. Demonio ¿?. Usuario de ¿?. **

**Torre 1: Han. Ex Youki, usuario de ¿?. **

**Torre 2: Akatsuchi. Ex humano. **

**Caballero 1: ninguno. **

**Caballero 2: ninguno. **

**Alfil 1: ninguno. **

**Alfil 2: ninguno.**

**Peón (8): Gari (3 piezas) Ex humano, usuario de Sacred Gear: Variant Detonation.**

* * *

**Nobleza Forneus. **

**Rey: Yagura Forneus/Kirigakure. Demonio de clase alta/pura. Usuario de transformación Kraken; Isobu. **

**Reina: Mei Terumi. Ex humana, usuaria de Sacred Gear: Vulcanus Pride. **

**Torre 1: Ao. Ex humano, Ojo de Balor implantado. **

**Torre 2: ninguno. **

**Caballero 1: Chojuro. Ex humana, usuario de Hiramekarei. **

**Caballero 2: Ameyuri Ringo. Ex humana, usuaria de la espada Kibas.**

**Alfil 1: Haku Yuki. Ex mitad Youki, Yuki-Onna, usuario de Sacred Gear; ¿?. **

**Alfil 2: Utakata. Ex Youki, usuario de ¿?.**

**Peón (8): Raiga Kurosuki (2 pieza) usuario de kenjutsu, usuario de Sacred Gear; ¿?. Ranmaru (1 Pieza Mutante) Ex semidiós de Tsukuyomi.**

* * *

**Nobleza Hatake.**

**Rey: Kakashi hatake. Demonio reencarnado de clase alta. Usuario de Sharingan implantado. **

**Reina: Anko Mitarashi. Ex ¿?. Usuaria de Sacred Gear: ¿?.**

**Torre 1: ninguno. **

**Torre 2: Desconocido.**

**Caballero 1: Mangetsu. Ex legado de Susanoo, usuario de Nuibari. **

**Caballero 2: Desconocido.**

**Alfil 1: Shizune Kato. Ex humana, usuaria de Sacred Gear: ¿?. **

**Alfil 2: Desconocidos. **

**Peón (8): Desconocidos.**

* * *

**Y pues aquí esta, este fic me nació de momento así que les advierto que quizás no lo continúe, por un lado estoy dividido en dos cuestiones; la primera si es que sigo el canon pero separado, es decir que los eventos canon de DxD ocurran mientras le creo otros eventos a los personajes de mi fic, la otra opción es que convertir mi fic en canon, es decir que usar algunas de las situaciones del canon en este fic, como tal cambiar los usuarios de Sacred Gear y tal, como ejemplo hacer que un personaje de Naruto tenga algún que otro Sacred Gear ya conocido como Booster Gear y tal, que ellos peleen contra Kokabiel pero incluso entonces se cambia las sagas y se agregan nuevas, como la saga del dios de la tormenta, la saga de la serpiente, la saga de la tierra divina, no explican mucho pero son sagas nuevas, en total la opción están ustedes, hago nuevas sagas apartado del canon o me centro en canon haciendo una que otras cosas. **

**Por un lado que shizune y Karin tengan el mismo Sacred Gear no es esencialmente raro ya que aunque no es común hay varios usuarios de ese mismo Sacred Gear. Este fic es obviamente un harem , tres de hecho con Sasuke, Yagura y Naruto, no es usual que alguien usara tales personajes en un fic como yo lo hice, como ya habrán notado los harem se componen así: Sasuke hasta ahora esta con Karin y Tenten, Naruto con Kurotsuchi y quizás Suzumebachi, Yagura con Mei obviamente y Fem Haku. Si recibo buenos reviews hare el siguiente cap que se trata del pasado de Naruto, su poder y como se convierte en miembro de la nobleza de Kurotsuchi. Esperare gustosos sus opiniones y tal. Les deseo suerte.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
